


El sueño de la razón produce monstruos

by DanOfVulcan



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Finnpoe - Freeform, M/M, Nightmares, Poe Dameron - Freeform, Stormpilot, finn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanOfVulcan/pseuds/DanOfVulcan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wanna talk about it?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	El sueño de la razón produce monstruos

**Author's Note:**

> To Andy

Poe was woken by the sudden movement, quickly turning to see what it was about, but not expecting what he saw. Sitting in bed, chest heaving, and beads of sweat glistening against the light of the nightstand, Finn looked positively horrified. Though his chest moved, he himself remained static, hunched, eyes wide open staring into nothingness. From afar one couldn't possibly tell it was a person, so still he was.

Poe took a deep breath, sat, and looked at Finn.

"Another one?"

Not even the slightest motion from the other man.

"Wanna talk about it?"

 

 

Poe reached for Finn, hand tentatively coming to rest on a shoulder, and as if that same hand weighed as much a starship, Finn hunched even more. Carefully inching close, Poe placed his arm over Finn's shoulders, rested his forehead against the other man's temple, and in doing so he could feel Finn's breathing become more even, his muscles relaxing.

 

 

"Their eyes"

A firm, yet delicated grasp on Finn's shoulder.

"I see them in my sleep"

Delicate massage.

"We all got demons, Finn"

 

 

"I could've.."

"Don't. Don't go there. You did what you could".

"Still..."

"You're not a bad guy", and Finn was taken in an embrace.

Nesting his face on the crook of Poe's neck, Finn could smell Poe's scent, always soothing, and closed his eyes. For a second Poe felt the then even breathing stagger, and cold tears against his skin. He placed a hand on Finn's head, the other one resting on the latter's back, keeping him close.

 

The stillness of the night kept them company, the distant sounds of the base not enough to disturb it. Never letting go of the embrace, Poe wondered, and Finn slept undisturbed, the gentle caress of Poe's stubble the reminder of a new reality.


End file.
